Annal, God of Life
Annal, God of Life is the god of Ep 39: Challenge of the Gods and also first appeared in that episode. He is said to be one of the two creator gods (the other one is Deva, God of Death) and the ruler of the realm of Pax. He is modeled after the god of nature Pan. Description Annal, God of Life is a green, Satyr-like creature with antlers and has a symbol on its forehead. The god is sitting in the lotus position surrounded by vegetation and fish near his feet. Terms of power Annal, God of Peace/Life is arguably the most overpowered idol in the entire game. While his normal attack doesn't do much damage, his effect upon winning an element choice can make for some insane tweaks to the battles. For example: if the Monkey & T-Rex idols were both activated, then some attacks (such as from the T-Rex idol) would do enough damage to kill almost any opponent in 1 hit, even from full health, and when also combined with the Abyss God (or similar defense raising idol), the player's pygmy can really become almost godlike. Challenges *Visit the Island of the Gods. (Journey to the temple.) *Place Pygmy on pedestal. (Pygmies take the stage.) *Pygmy's sing. (Pygmy's performance.) *Place God Idol on pedestal. (Put the fancy knick knacks in their place.) *Open the temple door. (Four off the floor.) *Unlock all challenges. (Gotta get 'em all!) peacegod.PNG|Annal, God of Peace idol Level Up Tasks *Pygmy eats fish. *Pygmy eats a banana. *Pygmy eats coconut. Battle Info *When the idol is invoked the Pygmy gains a flower shield and leaf bladed sword. *On the attack, the Pygmy braces himself against the enemy Pygmy's attack. If attacked by a fast opponent he then slashes the enemy with his sword. *If the enemy is defeated by the attack, a hole opens up beneath the Pygmy and multiple flowering vines will wrap around him and bring the Pygmy down. *A victory in the battle gains your four idols +4400 points towards Level Up. Level Stats Annal, God of Life's particular power does not increase as he Levels Up. Goofs Under the "Episode 39" on the "Ep 39: Challenge of the Gods" challenge, the title of the episode is "Island of the Gods", which was a preliminary name before "Challenge of the Gods" was decided on. Trivia *He was the first creator god to be known. The other one is Deva, God of Death. *His appearance seems to be loosely inspired by the rendering of Pan in the film "Pan's Labyrinth." *Annal is a kind of transformed version of Allan, much like the next creator god name is a morphed version of Dave which is Deva, God of Death. *The last hint, "Gotta get 'em all!" is a parody from Nintendo's Pokémon franchise. *Annal was introduced in Ep 39: Challenge of the Gods as Annal, God of Peace. As of Ep 40: Battle of the Gods, his name has been changed to Annal, God of Life. *As of episode 40 onwards, Annal, God of Life can be unlocked by completing the challenges of episodes 1 through 38. Category:Gods Category:Pax Category:Counter Category:Pocket God